1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus, and more particularly to a backlight assembly and an LCD apparatus having an improved light efficiency and an enhanced assemblability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly for providing a light to the LCD panel.
Recently, an LCD apparatus has been gradually scaled up in accordance with demand of customers, so that the scaling-up of the LCD apparatus has accommodated an LCD panel and a backlight assembly to be scaled up to the demand of the customers. As a result, an LCD apparatus has employed a direct illumination type backlight assembly having a plurality of lamps disposed under the LCD panel. The plurality of lamps arranged in parallel to each other directly provides a light to the LCD panel.
A direct illumination type backlight assembly, generally, uses an EEFL (External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp). An EEFL includes a tube body into which a discharge gas is injected and an external electrode outwardly positioned at both ends of the tube body. The EEFL generates a light in response to a lamp driving voltage provided from an external device through the external electrode. The direct illumination type backlight assembly having the EEFL further includes a lamp-fixing member and a mold frame for receiving the lamp-fixing member and the EEFL.
The lamp-fixing member is coupled to the mold frame so as to fix the EEFL to a predetermined position. Also, the lamp-fixing member is electrically connected to the EEFL so that the lamp driving voltage is provided to the EEFL.
Accordingly, if the lamp-fixing member is not normally coupled to the mold frame, the EEFL received into the lamp-fixing member may be easily moved by an impact from an exterior, thereby deteriorating an assemblability of the direct illumination type backlight assembly.
Also, when the EEFL is moved, an effective light-emitting area of the EEFL does not correspond to a display area of an LCD apparatus having the direct illumination type backlight assembly, so a light efficiency of the direct illumination type backlight assembly and a display quality of the LCD apparatus may be deteriorated.